


Båtgrav

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Kami_Shiroi



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi
Summary: За Эмилем прислали лодку.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Båtgrav

**Author's Note:**

> Подробнее об обычае - на [Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B1%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%8C%D1%8F)

Эмиль просыпается от того, что кто-то легонько потряс его за плечо, а потом знакомый нянюшкин голос зовет его:

– Солнышко, просыпайся.

Он разлепляет веки и косится вбок. Нянин силуэт, знакомый до последней завитушки, слегка выделяется на фоне непривычно темной гостиной. 

Эмиль аккуратно садится, поддерживаемый няней за плечо, мотает головой, прогоняя сонную одурь. Он на софе в гостиной, заботливо прикрытый пледом. Дом тих и темен и холоден. Не горит верхний свет, как бывало в дни, когда сбоила электростанция, и весь Эстерсунд погружался в первобытную тьму. В такие моменты в домах зажигали свечи, и их крошечные дрожащие огоньки вселяли в людей уверенность и надежду. Но даже свечи не зажжены. Только слабый лунный свет, падающий в окно, разгонял темноту.

– Что-то случилось? – что-то совершенно точно не так, он чувствует это, как будто произошло что-то страшное и непоправимое, отчего в животе поселилась тянущая пустота, но никак не мог сообразить что именно.

Няня качает головой и протягивает руку, гладит его по волосам, как маленького.

– Ничего не случилось, Солнышко. Все хорошо. Просто тебе уже пора, – она делает шаг в сторону в сторону, побуждая его подняться с дивана.

– А где отец? Он снова задерживается на работе? – неожиданно ему становится обидно. Отец _всегда_ задерживается на работе. Его _никогда_ нет рядом. Ни тогда, когда Эмилю нужно его ободрение, ни когда он нуждается в его помощи. 

Вместо ответа няня подталкивает его в коридор, к прихожей.

Эмиль идет вперед, двигаясь осторожно, чтобы ничего случайно не снести. Не счесть, сколько раз он, будучи ребенком, ронял что-то, даже если просто проходил по коридору, а не бежал, сломя голову. Няня, качая головой, проверяла, не поранился ли он, потом сажала его на диван и шла убирать осколки. Отец, когда узнавал о новой разбитой вещи, не ругался, просто приносил потом еще одну. Как будто ему было все равно.

В коридоре, куда не достает лунный свет из окна, темно, хоть глаз выколи. Но нянюшкина рука на плече продолжает направлять его вперед, и вот он в прихожей. Входная дверь – тяжелая и массивная – открыта нараспашку, и в свете звездного неба, раскинувшегося так далеко, что не хватает глаз, видно, как плещется у нижней ступени крыльца темная-темная вода. 

Эмиль останавливается у самого порога, сам не зная почему. Просто вдруг, совершенно неожиданно ему становится так страшно, так тоскливо, что ноги сами встают как вкопанные, и чудо, что он вообще устоял на ногах, а не свалился как тряпичная кукла.

– Няня… мне страшно…

– Все хорошо, Солнышко, – голос няни все также раздается из-за спины, и ее рука по-прежнему лежит у него на спине. – Гляди-ка, за тобой отправили лодку.

Вдалеке вспыхивает яркий желтый огонек, и с каждым биением сердца становится все ближе, пока, наконец, из темноты не выныривает небольшая лодочка, на носу которой, изогнутом, с оскаленной пастью какого-то зверя, как у драккаров, подвешен фонарь. Лодка сама по себе причаливает у крыльца, и Эмиль может рассмотреть глаза у чудовища, изысканную резьбу вдоль борта, железные кольца, обвешанные веревками и какими-то подвесками. Поверх единственной скамьи набросаны звериные шкуры.

– Я… 

Няня толкает его, Эмиль неловко шатается, пытаясь ухватиться руками за дверной проем, но промахивается и, чтобы сохранить равновесие, вынужден сделать несколько шагов, переступая порог.

Когда его нога касается крыльца, за спиной как будто проносится порыв холодного, промозглого ветра. 

– Иди, – говорит няня, он смотрит на лодку – та невесомо покачивается на волнах. Ему кажется, что эта картина ему знакома. Что он уже однажды видел или слышал о чем-то таком, но, как ни напрягает память, не может вспомнить. Мысль, образ вьется между пальцами, как дымок от костра, и никак не получается ухватить. – Солнышко, иди, – повторяет няня с той же терпеливой мягкостью, с какой всегда реагировала на его капризы и истерики.

Эмиль делает один шаг, второй. Волна, плеснув, оставляет мокрый след на его сапогах. Ухватившись за борт лодки, он неуклюже садится, хотя роскошные меха так и манят улечься, закутаться, положить голову на скамью. И только тогда бросает последний взгляд на свой дом.

Дом тих и безмолвен, из глазниц-окон на Эмиля глядят тьма и тоска, и серый силуэт няни в дверном проеме – она так и осталась там, за порогом, – постепенно растворяется в темноте, что позади нее. Эмиль моргает – почудилось, что сквозь стены проглянули звезды.

– Прощай, Солнышко, – тихим шепотом доносится голос нянюшки, и лодка, которой никто не правит, отчаливает от крыльца. И дом, что так долго был частью него, вскоре растворяется в темноте и звездах, как будто его никогда и не было.

Плыть скучно. Смотреть не на что. Темный океан под ночным небом тих как в самый глухой штиль. Эмиль смотрит на небо, задрав голову, пытается найти знакомые созвездия, но не находит ни одного. Наконец, он сползает на дно и устраивается, кутаясь в меха и пристраивая голову на скамье. Да, так и в самом деле гораздо удобнее.

Лодка беззвучно плывет вперед, волны легко покачивают ее. Эмиль засыпает.


End file.
